mosfellfandomcom-20200213-history
Eerika Ragnvalddottir
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair': Her hair is golden blond and goes down to her mid back when let down. However, her hair is naturally messy as she has permanent bedhead, leaving her with a short and curled ahoge on the top of her hairline. When out and about either working or just strolling around, Eerika keeps it tied up in a messy sort of way. ' ' Skin: Eerika has a fair complexion, leaning on a borderline pale skin color. It can be said it looks almost sickly but it frequently flushes when she gets angry, giving her a much liveler color. ' ' Eyes: Her eyes are a very vivid shade of blue, easily being the most notable thing about her appearance wise other than her size. ' ' Height: 4’7 ' ' Weight: 65lb Markings (Scars, Tattoo's etc): There is a scar on the underside of her jaw to the right, a faint curved one which she got from falling face first onto a rock. Personality Eerika’s personality is the result of a fiery spirit being jammed into a pint sized form. She’s incredibly stubborn and hard headed, finding her way to be the best way because it's the way that she’ll do it. At her core, Eerika simply wishes that she and the ones she cares about will be well. While how this is reflected may be hard to see through her less than amiable exterior, she’ll fight tooth and nail despite having everything stacked against her. Even if she’s not strong enough to help others, she’ll get stronger to do it because the only one who can do it right is her just as the only one who decides if she just accepts her infirmities or fights past them is her and her alone. Abilities Being as young as she is, Eerika has yet to learn much more than what she was able to gleam around the house. She does seemingly have a knack for the beginnings of herbology and is rather decent at providing some basic first aid should someone get hurt. Other than that, she’s completely free to learn a variety of skills to help out around the settlement. History Eerika was born very sickly, small, and was given a small chance for survival. Especially as the winter came, many in her family and in the village expected to build a small pyre for their newest member. But she survived. Despite again and again being the first to succumb to any ailment that plagued their former home, Eerika was always the one who would recover even when others actually breathed their last. She wasn’t strong, being rendered often times too weak for even the most basic of physical activities. Although she did grow somewhat stronger as the years past, it seemed that her that the circumstance that she was born into would follow her for the rest of her days, rendering her much smaller than those around her. Still, there is hope she’ll eventually grow out of this stage but little at that. What also grew along with her lack of ability was the will to survive, to be independent and not be the one that has to be helped along. A stubborn iron will matured from this mindset, forcing her to prove to herself that she wasn’t as helpless as everyone else thought she was. At times, this proved itself useful, allowing her to pull her own weight and even more around her village, impressing her kin. At other times, it proved to be a major detriment, causing her to go too far overboard with whatever she was doing and rendering her bedridden for weeks on end. As they casted off to find a new home, not much changed with her attitude. Moreover, the large need of assistance to build a new home has only strengthened her determination. Whether this will be her salvation or her downfall remains to be seen.